


Mechanical Family (BEING REWRITTEN AND CHANGED)

by Kinglizard4415



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Crew as Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglizard4415/pseuds/Kinglizard4415
Summary: 17 year old Mike Schmidt always had a hard time finding a job. With his bad health, bad social skills and sickly appearance finding someone who would hire him was a challenge. That is until he applied for a job at Fazbears pizzeria.Suddenly timid Mike finds himself throw into a whole new world of strange. The animatronics are alive? Mike sure didnt sign up for this one..But when dark things in his past begin to resurface, and even darker things hide in the shadows..can Mike finally find the courage to open up to someone. And in doing so can Mike finally find what he had been yearning for his whole life?A family?(Basically a self-indulgent fic, filled with fluff, angst, and family )





	1. Brand new opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer!! This story is in a separate universe entirely them my Fnaf "Rebuilt au!"  
> (Which i havent forgotten about dont worry) 
> 
> In this one the kids were murdered and their ghosts still haunt the pizzeria but the only thing different is that they were never stuffed inside the suits amd they dont haunt the animtronics directly 
> 
> Anyway i hope u enjoy this little fluffy fic.

17 year old Mike Schmidt had always been very short for someone his age.

Which came as a very big inconvenience seeing that world was apparently designed for tall people. 

I didnt help that the clothes he wore, the ones he found for sale at goodwill or walmart, never seemed to be in his size and were always two sizes to big. (Sure he could try looking in the little kids section but he still had some dignity left) 

But alas his lack of financial income didnt leave him with many options. So he took what he could get.

Freezing cold showers and atleast one meal a day was good enough for him. 

Perhaps he'd be able to aford more if he had a job. 

As if finding one wasnt hard enough his appearance made it even harder, he was skinny and pale with dark bags under his eyes. Not to mention he always look sick, most people assumed that he was some sort of druggie (which he wasnt thank you very much) and his height made most people question whether he was really 17 or not.

On top of this Mike had zero social skills, this alongside his social anxiety made any sort of job that reauired large quantities of eye contact and social interaction pretty much off the table. 

So finding a job was hard on the young man. 

He'd managed to get this far by selling some of his art, he'd been hoping to make a career out of his artistic abiltys but things....changed. 

He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to find a stable job that at least let him afford more then an apple and a bag of crips for a meal everyday. 

He went job surfing in the newspaper, applied to some, went to a few interviews, got rejected. Went home and cried for a bit in the shower. Same old Same old.

That all changed when he found the ad for a Security guard position at some place called "Freddy Fazbears pizza" or some other kiddish name. 

The hours were okay 12 to 6 not, like Mike slept much anyway, and the pay...well the pay was certainly good enough for mike no doubt. Then again at the time, he was borderline desperate. 

He'd nervously called the number in the ad, had what Mike thought to be a terribly awkward conversation for what he assumed to be the manger and soon found him self walking into the brightly lit pizzeria. Immeidently he was hit with the smell of greasy pizza and the sound of kids screaming and laughing. 

He'd dressed the best he could, putting his curly brown shoulder length hair into a small ponytail and hiding what he could of the greasy mess, he hadent been able to buy shampoo this week, into a beanie. 

He'd put on his cleanest hoodie and the only pair of jeans he had that weren't ripped. 

His pale completion and Emerald green eyes only semed to make the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more. Which didn't do much in helping with his "I promise im not a drug dealer" look. 

With a sniff he pushed up his black thick square framed glasses further up his nose, an old nervous habbit, and with shaking hands he approached the lady at the counter. 

"U-Uh excuses me m-miss?" He kept his gaze low and his voice came out a lot softer then he'd meant for it too.

The women at the desk peered up at him with a distrustful and bored look.

"How can I help you?" She spoke in a bored monotone voice, quite the contrast with the places cheerful atmosphere. 

Mike stared at his hands, glancing up at her as he struggling to form words.The lady's intense gaze making him nervous.

"Im uhh...I-Im here for the u-um" 

The lady rolled her eyes, looking just about ready to call security on him.

"Look kid, if your here to cause some sort of trouble-" 

Mile looked up in alarm, his already pounding hearbeat increasing.

"N-No! Im just here for the j-job interview" 

The lady stared at him before, once again, rolling her eyes. 

"Geez kid, why didn't you just say so. Hold on, I'll go get the manager"

Mike watched her walk away before he surveyed his surroundings. The place was relatively clean and well sized. There were a few old school arcade games lined up against the wall, a prize corner lined with a multitude of prizes you could win. Including some plushies that Mike thought were absolutely adorable. 

But what really caught Mikes attention was the large stage that sat in the very center of the room against the wall. On it housed three animatronics, ones that Mike recognized from the sign outside. 

There was a large brown bear with a bowtie and tophat holding a mic, a purple bunny with his own bowtie holding a bright red and white guitar and what looked like a chicken wearing a faded white bib that said "Lets eat!" 

They were huge, at least 7ft tall with the bear being the biggest and their movements were a bit jerky. But despite this Mike found their designs cute, especially the bears. He just looked like a giant teddy bear. Mike surprisingly found himself smiling as he watched the animatronics make the young children watching their show laugh. 

"Why, hello hello there! You must be Micheal?"

Mike squeaked jumping when a hand suddenly made contact with his shoulder he whirled around to find himself face to face with a tall middle aged man, with black hair and blue eyes he wore a kind almost fatherly smile. 

He jumped back when Mike himself jumped.

"Heh, sorry there kiddo. Didn't mean ta scare ya! Im the manager! And you must be Micheal?" The older male held out his hand for a handshake.

Mike having covered from his suprise cleared his throat, glancing up at the older man, who was atleast a few feet taller then him, he shakenly took the others larger hand into his own.

"U-Uh yeah, thats me. But you can just call me Mike" 

The manager beamed "Wonderful, its nice to meet ya Mikey, can I call ya Mikey?" At the youngers slightly dazed nod he grinned "Great! My names Fredrick james Fazbear, but you can just call me Uncle Teddy!" 

Mike blinked in confusion "Uh...Uncle Teddy..?"

Teddy smiled "Yep thats sorta what everyone calls me around here, even the kids! We're sorta like one big fazbear family here at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria!" He paused giving the younger a warm smile.

"Unless you arent comfortable with that, you can always just call me Teddy" 

Mike quickly shook his head, his face flushing slightly.

"U-Uh n-no, Uncle Teddys fine with me s-sir" 

Teddy beamed "Wonderful!" He threw his arm over the shorter mans shoulders, Mike, who wasnt used to sudden contact stiffened at first but then he relaxed. There was something about this guy that was...calming. Maybe he had kids? 

The older man began to lead Mike across the room.

"Come on Mikey, lets talk in my office!"  
****************************

"So...tell me Mikey, why do you want to work at Freddy fazbears pizza hmm?" 

Mike shifted in the surprisingly comfortable chair in front of Teddys desk in his office. The older sitting in the large chair behind it directly in front of Mike.

"U-Uh well.. Mr...uh Uncle Teddy sir... I've been a little l-low on cash lately.. and this place seemed like it'd be a good opportunity to find a good s-stable outcome..sir" 

Teddy nodded his head "Good Good, its always nice to have a good income. Now tell me, how old are you?"

Mike inwardly sighed, he'd heard this question a hundred times. Just because he looked fourteen didnt mean he actually was.

"U-Uh im 17 sir" 

Teddy frowned, something like concern shinning in his eyes.

" 17?...thats a tad bit late for someone your age to be staying up this late dont ya think kiddo? Do your parents know about this?"

Mike tensed, something that didnt go un noticed but went uncommented on, and nervously cleared his throat.

"I-Im a bit of an insomniac, p-plus I-Im homeschooled so school isnt a probably a-and i really need this job sir" 

The manger stared at him for a bit before sighing.

"You got any criminal records?"

Mike blinked in surprise "N-No sir"

"You sure you want this job?"

Mike nodded, his heat pounding in his chest.

"Positive" 

"Whelp" Teddy stood up from his chair "Your hired kid"

Mike mouth opened in suprise "R-Really? Just like that?" 

The older man couldnt help but smile "Yep, just like that. All thats left to do now is sign some paper work and get you a uniform and its official!"

He held out his hand, Mike, still slightly in shock took it and shook his new bosses hand.

" Welcome to the family Mikey"

Mike smiled.

He liked the sound of that.


	2. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Mikes first day on the job, but things go a lot differently then planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2! Im hoping i find a good update schedule soon but until then updates might be a bit random, anyway enjoy the chapter!

Mike stared up at the front doors of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, it was his first day on the job amd he was more then nervous. 

He'd arrived on time wearing the stranded company unifrom that was still a bit big on him. He still wore his hair in a ponytail, he'd actually been able to wash it this time, and in place of his beanie he wore the dark blue and black hat that came with his uniform. 

Shakenly, Mike unlocked the front door with the spare pair of keys he had received alongside his uniform .

Upon entering he closed and locked the door behind him and made his way over to the large stage. Standing in front of the animatronics he would be watching over and to be honest they were a lot bigger up close. 

He put on a smile and gave them a small wave. 

"U-Uh h-hi guys! M-My names Mike! Im the new security guard!" 

If he didn't know any better he would think that the animatronics were staring right at him. He shifted slightly, smile faltering he lowered his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He really hated being stared at.

"A-Ah well, I-I just thought I would introduce myself. Seeing as I'll be t-the one watching over you from now on i-if all goes w-well"

The animtronics continued to stare at him with what seemed to almost be judgment, what they would be judging him for Mike had no idea

He laughed awkwardly, self consciously lowering his hat to hide his face. Which by now was starting to heat up. 

God why was he so embarrassed? Its not like these guys were alive or anything, they're just robots. 

He gave a final wave and pretty much speedwalked towards his office. 

Upon entering he surveyed his surroundings, it was a small dimly lit room with nothing but a medium sized desk covered with what look like old paper work. 

The wall covered in childish drawing of the animatronics, which made Mike smile slightly.

On the desk was also a small fan, that upon further inspection mike found he couldnt turn off. There was also a bright red phone sitting next to it.

On both his left and right were two buttons, one labeled door and the other labled light. Upon testing he found the light button turned on a small light in the hallway just outside his window and the door button closed a large metal door that nearly gave him a heart attack. 

Upon sitting down he discovered a tablet that he could use to observe all the cameras around the pizzeria. Neat. 

He leaned back in his chair amd glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

12:05, another six hours to go. He could do this. 

The phone on his left suddenly began ringing nearly making him fall out of his chair, quickly he scrambled to answer it but before he could the ringing stopped and a voice filled the room. 

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact!" 

" A recorded message?" Mike muttered, a bit strange but reassuring. He leant back in his chair and listened.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Mike smiled, the guy seemed nice. He wondered what happened to him. 

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."

Mike frowned, legal thing? 

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Mikes head jerked up to stare at the phone in horror, missing persons report? And what the hell was that about bleaching the carpets?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." 

Mikes shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too" 

Mike laughed slightly and the sombered, narrowing his eyes at the phone. 

What was that about the animatronics...?

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike relaxed nodding along with the others words. Be respectful, okay he could do that. 

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." 

Mike frowned, so the animatronics just wandered around at night? Was that all? Mike could handle that.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" 

Mike cocked his head to the side, the bite of 87? Now where had he heard of that before?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. " 

Mike choked slightly, "What!?" 

"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. " 

Mike laughed despite his quickening heartbeat, this was a joke. Some stupid little prank.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death"

Mike couldnt help but shudder at the thought.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike gagged.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.""

Mike giggled a bit hysterically, this was just some very messed up prank to scare the new guy.

"Very funny "Phone Guy" but Im not that stupid" 

He picked up the tablet and glanced at the camera and promptly dropped it in suprise. 

Bonnie was missing from the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next time we'll see what the animatronics are really up too! See u guys in the next chapter :)
> 
> Edit: Fixed some spelling mistakes, totally forgot to proof read! Sorry about that.


	3. The brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his terrifying first night at Freddy's, Mike discovers who really is in control of what happens to all those dead Nightguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback and such! Anyway onto chapter 3.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a lot of spelling mistakes and such, really am sorry about that.

Mike scrambled to pick back up the tablet to confirm that what he saw was true and he wasnt just going insane. He checked the stage again, Bonnie WAS missing. 

Hands trembling and breathing laboured Mike frantically flickered through the cameras searching for the missing animatronic. But Bonnie couldnt be seen from any of them. Mike was borderline panicking by now.

A faint groaning sounded from Mikes left and he tensed. Slowly he turned to look at the doorway and upon seeing nothing in the pitch black darkness he slowly, with a shaking hand, reached over and pushed the buttom labled "light"

The lightbulb in the hallway flickered on illuminating his doorway revealing the massive figure that was known as Bonnie. 

The faint smell of stale pizza and lavender filled the room as ruby colored eyes glared at him with a burning hatred. 

With a mechanical like growl the rabbit took a step forward. And suddenly remembering how to move Mike all but lept from his chair and slammed the door button. Prompting the door the slam close. 

Bonnie pounded at the door in frustration before finally turning away. Mike listened to the mechanical movements of the Bunny as he walked away. 

He shakenly let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and blinked away tears. 

Deeming it to be safe he reluctantly opened the door and cut off the light. Pulling back up the tablet Mike flickered through the cameras until he found the animatronic bunny. 

He was glaring at him through one of the cameras obscuring his view of the room.

Mike watched as his power drop down by a few and he remembered the Phone guy saying something about conserving power. So not wanting to find put what happend if he did run out of power, he put down the tablet. He leant back in his chair and tried to stop his heart from pounding. He glanced over at the clock.

12:30 

It was going to be a long night  
********************************  
Mike had nearly cried tears of relief when the clock stroke six. He'd practicality sprinted out of that damn office and past the animatronics, not bothering to stop till he reached the front door. 

He fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlocked the door, he did his best to ignore the burning glares directed at the back of his head. 

Finally he managed to jam the key in its lock and yank the front door open he stepped into the outside world. Ready to run far away from this place and never look back...Only to run face first into someones chest. 

He tumbled back and yelped as he landed on his rear, wincing he glanced up ready to apologize to whoever he'd just bumped into, when he froze. 

Staring down at him was a tall, broad shouldered middle aged man with short hazel colored hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, briefly reminding Mike of the soft blue eyes of Teddy. But unllike Teddys eyes, this mans were cold and calculating and he made Mike incredibly nervous.

Not seeming to sense his discomfort, the man smiled chucking 

"Heh, Sorry bout that sport" 

He reached down and pulled Mike to his feet brushing his off just a bit to roughly.

He held out a large hand for Mike to shake. "You must be Mike! My brother told me about you, names Roy by the way"

Reluctantly Mike shook the mans hand "Y-Your M-Mr Teddys b-brother?" 

The man nodded "Yep! Im also the co manager of the place, Ted handles all the day stuff and I handle all the night stuff" 

The mans grip on Mikes hand tightly as he leant down, putting his face into Mikes. Their noses nearly touching. His voice taking on a more darker tone. 

"I decided to drop by here cause im sure you've got quite a few...questions reguarding the night shift. Am I correct?"

Mike suddenly found it harder to breath as he nodded. 

Roy smiled leaning back "Good! Now I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I'm sure your wondering just why the animatronics are up wandering about right? Why their tryin to stuff you into a suit?"

Mike swallowed past the lump in his throat, he nodded. 

Roy leant back slightly and crossed his arms "Well, to be short with you kid. I really dont know why they do it, could be a glitch in their system could be something else. And you may also ask, well if we know their dangerous why send in some poor night guard?"

Another nod.

The older mans gaze suddenly became more sinister" Well, ya see kid reason being is that as long as their attackin some poor idiot at night they arent attacking anyone during the day. Which would be plenty bad for business. So thats where you come in, you act as bait for the animatronics so they dont attack anyone during the day? Understand?" 

Mike really didnt but he nodded anyway, Roy smiled and clasped his hand on the youngers shoulder. Good, knew you'd be one of the more understanding ones.

Mike fought the urge to shudder at the mans touch, he forced himself to speak.

"W-What do y-you do w-with the b-body w-whenever someone does gets s-stuffed..?"

Roy shrugged "Clean the suit and get rid of the body before any of the daytime staff see it" he said sounding way to casual with it. Honestly he sounded way to casual with everything despite how messed up it was.

Mike felt bile rise in his throat and he forced himself to swallow it down.

"D-Does...Does Teddy k-know...?"

Roy snorted "Teddy? Goodness gracious no, the guys way to much of a softie. He'd never be willing to send somone in there to die for the sake of business."

But you sure are, Mike thought to himself bitterly as the man squeezed his shoulder a bit too tightly. 

"Oh! Before I forget theres another reason i wanted to stop by" 

He fumbled in his pocket for a bit before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it off to Mike.

"Theres a few other guards who I'm sure you'd like to meet, Come down to the other pizzeria sometime later today, I wrote down the adress for you" 

Mike scanned the paper, other nightguards? We're the animatronics just as bad there as they were here? He'd have to find out, maybe the other security guards would have more answers.

He pocketed the paper, Turning to look up at the taller man he nodded. 

"I-I'll be there" 

Roy smiled, "Perfect" 

Mike turned quickly to leave but before he could Roy grabbed his arm squeezing it painfully, Mike just barely bitting back a yelp of pain.

"Now hold on there a sec sport, there something I need you to promise me alright?" 

Mike nodded frantically, tears springing to his eyes. 

Roy squeezed his arm tighter "Everything that happens inside this building alongside everything I just told you stays between us alright? We wouldnt want any accidents to happen would we?" 

Mike shook his head and Roy smilled, patting the top of his head like a dog.

"Good boy" 

Roy gave his arm one last painful squeeze before walking away. Mike watched him disappear behind the building before sitting down at the curb and burying his face in his hands.

God what had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Next chapter we get to meet the other security guards, wonder what their like...? 
> 
> Also incase you were wondering about the whole Bonnie smelling like lavender, in this story the animatronics all have their own sorta artificial sent to make them more appealing towards kids. We'll find the others out later on in the story.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you all in the next chapter :)


	4. The others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finally gets the chancd to meet the other guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back with another chapter also Holy cow guys we hit 200 hits!!! Thank u all so much!!! 
> 
> Anyway, on to the chapter!! See end for notes!!

Mike took a deep calming breath before he stepped inside the pizzeria. This one was bigger than its predecessor and was painted with a dark purple instead of red.

Mike's hearing and vision was immediately assaulted by bright lights and children shrieking in delight, the smell of greasy pizza and cake filled the room causing Mikes nose to wrinkle slightly. 

It was very toasty in the building and Mike tugged at his jetblack turtle neck wondering if he should have worn a lighter jacket instead. 

Mike was nervous about meeting the other security guards, he'd never been good with meeting other people and he worried about making a bad first impression.

He wandered a bit further into the pizzeria observing his surroundings. Like the other pizzeria, this one also had its own prize corner and arcade games that lined the wall. 

Catching sight of the stage Mike shuddered at the animatronics that stood a top it.

They were a lot more toy like then the ones Mike watched over, and they were a bit smaller but still massive compared to Mike. 

He briefly made eye contact with the Freddy lookalike and he immediately turned away. 

He wondered if they also tried to stuff the guards for whatever reason, deciding that he didn't want to find out he continued on. 

He nervously glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of some sort of security uniform because he was starting to get some strange looks from parents. 

Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder, jumping slightly when Mike, startled, spun around. 

Mike was met face to face with a taller tanned skin, slightly chubbier man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had frizzy red hair and basil leaf green eyes, he wore a friendly smile and, much to Mike's relief, a guard uniform as well. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" He spoke in a cheerful tone with a hint of an accent that Mike couldn't quite place.

Mike swallowed and gave a slightly wobbly grin.

"I-Its f-fine, I-I just startle e-easily" 

The redhead chuckled "I can see that"

He held out a hand "Names Fritz by the way, Fritz Smith. And you are…?"

Mike shook the man's hand, hoping that his hands weren't to clammy and gross. 

"U-Uh, MIke Schmidt...I'm-"

"The other places new security guard!" Fritz exclaimed happily, smiling sheepishly when he'd realized he'd just interrupted Mike mid sentence.

"Heh, sorry. But I've just been really excited to meet you! Roy told us about you!" 

Mike internally flinched at the mention of the man and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah, h-he stopped b-by after my shift. A-Ask me to s-stop b-by" 

Fritz beamed "Well I'm glad you did!"

He paused and leaned in a bit closer to Mike, cocking his head to the side. 

"Huh, Roy was right. You are pretty young...how old are you again?"

Mike internally groaned at the question before answering. 

"Seventeen" 

Fritz blinked in surprise "Huh, you are just a kid. Hey, shouldn't you like, be in school or somethin?"

Mike stiffened "Uh.....I'm homeschooled?" 

Fritz narrowed his eyes for a moment before leaning back and shrugging his shoulders. 

"Cool" 

He grabbed the youngers hand " Come on, Jeremys the other guard here you're gonna love him!" 

Mike allowed himself to be dragged by the cheerful guard as they took a turn down a hallway revealing a long hallway ending with a large room that Mike assumed was the office. His jaws dropped.

"You guys don't have doors!?" 

Fritz glanced down at him at chuckled "Yeah, crazy right?" 

Suddenly the man called out towards the room with a sing song voice. 

"Oh Jerbear~! You've got visitors!" 

There was a grumble from inside the office and then a gruff accented voice called out. 

"Don't call me that" 

Mike couldn't help but let out a childish giggle earning him a happy smile from Fritz as they stepped inside. 

Sitting at the chair behind a large desk was a tall, Skinny dark skinned man who looked to be in his either early or mid twenties. He had curly black hair and soft smokey grey eyes. Faint light colored scars peeked out from under his hat. 

He looked over at Mike and then at Fritz with a raised brow. 

"Is that the new kid?" He spoke with a rough british accented voice that was both calming and intimidating at the same time. At Fritz nod he glanced back at Mike and snorted. 

"He's so short" 

Mike let out an embarrassed squeak, his face going a bit red. Fritz crossed his arms giving the guard a stern look.

"Now Jer, be nice! He's just a kid, he'll grow!" 

Mikes face went even redder at the added comment and grey eyed guard chuckled. 

"Sorry kid, I was just teasin ya. Names Jeremy by the way."

Mike gave a small nod "U-Uh n-nice to meet you, n-names M-Mike" 

Jeremy gave a nod "Huh Mike, nice name. Well you've clearly already met Fritz, he's the day guard here. Basically does the same thing you'd do at night except during the day. Normally I'm only here at night but I'm here now so I could meet you and fill in for Fritz"

Fritz placed a hand on his shoulder "He's filling in for me so I can give you a tour!"

Mike blinked in surprise "A..tour?" 

Jeremy snorted "Yep, Fritz had to be the one to give you the tour. So he made poor little old me do all the security work" 

Mike giggled softly as Fritz rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Jer" 

Suddenly as though he'd just realized something important Fritz straightened before he turned to Mike "Think you could step outside for just a sec bud? I've got to talk to Jer here for a sec. HeyI know! Why don't you stop by the prize corner and get you something? Like a welcome to the family gift? I'll meet you there. 

Mike blinked in surprise "A-Are y-you s-sure?" 

At Fritz nod Mike smiled "O-Oh w-well t-thank you"

Mike turned quickly and made his way out of the room and down the hall, Jergemy waited for him to disappear from sight before he spoke. 

"So, what do you think of him?" 

Fritz giggled slightly "I think he's adorable, real sweet too"

Jeremy smiled "Yeah...kinda small too. Real baby face."

"Shouldn't be too hard for him to gain the animatronics trust don't you think?" 

Jeremy hummed, a slight noise from above alerted both of their gazes. A moment later Mangle dropped down from the ceiling, draping over Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy smiled stroking the animatronics soft white fur. "Hey there puppy" 

Mangle let put a pleased mechanical gargle, nuzzling the side of Jeremy's face. 

Fritz smiled at the scene before becoming somber. 

"Do you really think he could do it, it took us awhile ourselves and the older models are a lot more...trickier. I'd hate for any harm to come to the boy"

Jeremy simply hummed "I'm sure he could do it, kids got those eyes, those innocent type puppy eyes. Real wide and afraid like." 

He continued to pet the white animatronic draped over his shoulders. 

Fritz sighed.

"I hope your right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho so the toy animatronics arent anything like the originals...so it seems..
> 
> So we've met Jeremy and Fritz who are important to the story!! And then we've got one more character who we'll meet next chapter! 
> 
> Oh and there's of course one more special character we wont meet till much later on :3 
> 
> Anyway hope u enjoyed the chapter!! See u guys next chapter :)


	5. Another new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather traumatizing night Mike meets another new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back with another chapter! Hope u enjoy and ill se u at the end for more notes.

Mike quickly slammed the door button down on chica. Letting out a breath of relief when she left.

The animatronic chicken had become active, and alongside her and bonnie Mike was also supposed to keep an eye on a Foxy? Something about him not liking to be watched or whatever.

Freddy still hadn't moved from the stage.

Mike was extremely grateful he had phone guys messages, his voice and cheerful attitude helped ease Mikes nerves at the beginning of his shift.

Mike wondered what his name was, maybe he'd ask Jeremy or Fritz later after his shift. He couldn't just keep calling him "phone guy"

He yawned blinking sleep out of his eyes, this place was not very good for his sleep schedule. Then again this job wasn't good for his health in general. Dying wasn't exactly considered healthy last time he checked.

He glanced at the clock, 5:30. Alright, another thirty minutes he could do this. He glanced at his power.

10%

He sat up abruptly and nearly choked on his own spit. Ten percent!? He still had another thirty minutes!

He heard something groaning beside him and he swiftly closed the door on Bonnie.

"D-Dammit Bonnie I-I need that p-power!"

Clearly not caring about Mikes need to conserve power, Bonnie continued to stare at him through the window with a piercing glare.

Mike could only watch horrified as his power slowly started to drop.

5%....4%.....3%....2%...1%..

Mike cried out as the power in the building suddenly shut off, the room going pitch black.

He covered his mouth with his hand as tears filled his eyes, he stared into the darkness with wide terror filled eyes as he waited for the sound of footsteps outside his door.

DING!

Mike fell out of his chair in surprise when the clock struck six letting out a sob as the lights flickered back on.

He stood up on shaky legs stumbling out the office and out the front door, struggling to keep what little food in his stomach down.

Mike stumbled out onto the curb and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest he buried his face into his hands and waited for his breathing to return to normal

He didn't know how long he sat there with his head in his hands, when suddenly someone gently nudged his foot.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mike looked up from where his face was burried. He was met with a very well built man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, slight stubble on his chin and bags under his eyes almost similar to Mikes. He looked to be in his late twenties at least.

He was crouched in front of Mike a puzzled look on his face.

The blonde cocked his head to the side frowning, his bangs falling into his eyes as he did so.

"You alright there buddy?" He spoke with a gruff but soothing voice.

Blinking amd coming to his senses, Mike nodded face flushing slightly when he realized he must have been sitting here for at least an hour.

The older man gave him a gentle smile "Rough night with the animatronics huh?"

Much to his own embarrassment Mike's eyes filled with tears as he nodded, the nights events and the realization that he could have been caught suddenly catching up to him.

The stranger looked alarmed holding his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture.

"Hey hey, it's okay y-you don't have to cry" he soothed.

Mike quickly wiped his eyes sniffling.

"M'Not c-crying"

The man smiled at him "Of course you aren't, allergies am I right?"

Standing up he offered his hand to Mike who took it allowing the older man to pull him up.

With both of them standing Mike realized he only came up to the guys chest having to look up to look the man in the face.

The man glanced down at him with a slight twitch of his lips but he didn't comment on the height difference. Instead he offered a calloused hand for Mike to shake.

"Christopher James robbins, but you can call me Chris. I'm the day guard here.

He glanced down at the youngers uniform.

"You must be the new night guard, Mikey right? Teddy told me about you"

Mike couldn't help but feel a burst of warmth at the mention of the manager and the nickname he'd given the night guard. Mike smiled nodding.

Chris looked him up and down and sighed.

"I'm sure you've heard this a hundred times already but you really are young. I'm surprised they hired you for this job"

Mike shrugged his shoulders weakly.

"M-Mister Roy said it w-was because t-they need me as bait"

Mike suddenly realized that he'd just done the exact opposite of what Roy had asked, or more so threatened him to do. His eyes widened in horror.

" _Everything that happens inside this building alongside everything I just told you stays between us alright? We wouldn't want any accidents to happen would we?"_

_Mike shook his head and Roy smiled, patting the top of his head like a dog._

_"Good boy"_

Mike blinked away the memory and turned to Chris with pleading eyes.

"P-Please d-dont tell m-mister Roy I s-said anything"

Chris scowled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You've already met Roy? Ugh guys a creep"

His gaze softened when he noticed the boy still looked terrified "Don't worry buddy, I won't tell him I said anything"

Mikes shoulders relaxed "T-Thank you"

Chris frowned his eyebrows creasing.

"Hey he didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Mike thought back to how roughly the man had treated him and he wanted to say yes, but instead he found himself shaking his head no.

"Well if he does try anything you just tell me okay? I know we just met and all but I seriously don't trust that guy even though he's technically my boss"

Mike gave a meek nod "I will"

Chris gave him a warm smile "Good" he glanced at the watch on his wrist that Mike hadn't noticed before.

"You might wanna head out buddy, it's getting kinda late and the other day staff will be here soon. And i'm sure you want to catch some sleep before your next shift"

Mike nodded "Y-Your probably right, it was n-nice meeting you Chris"

The dayguard smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too Mikey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy: *Exists*  
> You guys: *Cocks gun* Bitch 
> 
> So we've met Chris! Another dad friend character! Also I did the whole Christopher Robbin thing on purpose,Mike kinda reminds you of piglet ya know? 
> 
> Also if ur wondering why Mike got upset or why he didnt tell Chris about Roy. 
> 
> Mike has trouble controlling his emotions sometimes plus he just went through something pretty traumatic. As for why he didn't tell Chris about Roy...Mike is very easy to scare and intimidate so he's just generally really scared of Roy and in return that makes him nervous to speak out about it.
> 
> Anyway ill see u guys next chapter! :)


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike isnt where he's supposed to be.

_Mike_ _blinked and surveyed his surroundings._

_He was in the pizzeria, funny. He had no memory of returning after his last shift._

_He shivered slightly, the room was freezing._

_He nervously chewed on his bottom lip, something didn't..feel right. The room was...different. But he just couldn't place how._

_He perked up at the sound of voices and was immediately drawn to them. They appeared to be coming from behind a wall, they were muffled and Mike couldn't make out what they were saying. He pressed his ear to the wall in hopes understanding them._

_"He didn't call last night Jeremy and you know he always calls ...im worried"_

_"Don't worry Fritz, im sure he'll be fine. We'll head by and check up on him okay?"_

_"Okay...i hope your right"_

_Mike frowned, what were Jermey and Fritz doing here? Shouldn't they be at the other pizzeria? And who were they talking about?_

_"The backroom"_

_Mike startled at the voice that suddenly spoke in the back of his mind . It was familiar...like he'd heard it before._

_"The backroom" it said "He's in the backroom."_

_Despite not know who "He" was Mike found himself making his way towards the said room._

_As though he was being controlled Mike reached for the door handle, turning the knob he slowly pushed the door open._

_A horrible smell filled the room making Mike gag, he stumbled covering his mouth in hopes of blocking out what smelt like a rotting corpse._

_Hundreds of small voices suddenly began to whisper in Mikes mind as he started to feel dizzy, each one growing louder and speaking faster._

_Their words such a jumbling mess that it had Mike covering his ears with his hands._

_"Don't trust them"_

_"It isn't safe"_

_"Beware the ones that lurk in the shadows"_

_"They have eyes in the walls"_

_"Trust the one that's covered in gold"_

_"Its Him"_

_"Its Him"_

_"Its Him"_

_"Its Him"_

_Something grabbed him from behind, whispering into his ear._

_" **It's Me"**_

Mike shot up from his bed gasping, his head hurt and the room around was spinning. He felt sweaty and gross.

He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands groaning.

" _God what a horrible nightmare"_

He lowered his hands and sat them in his lap, he glanced around the room. Paranoia lingered in the back of his mind as his eyes darted around the room.

He glanced at the clock, seeing that he still had another three hours to his shift he untangled his legs from his blanket and laid back down.

He really didn't want to go back to sleep, the fear that he might have another nightmare kept him awake but he realized that if he didn't get any sleep now he'd probably regret it later.

That and god knows he needed all the sleep he could get.

He shivered and covered himself to the best of his ability with his thin flimsy blanket.

The room felt unnaturally cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh.....wonder what that dream meant.
> 
> Anyway, im really sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise :)


	7. Break in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his third night Mike gets an unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im back again this time qith a longer chapter! Also...GUYS WE HIT 300 HITS?? THANK U SO MUCH! 
> 
> Anyway, ill see u guys at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some spacing

Mike cursed as he slammed the door button, blocking the rabbit from entering.

"Dammit Bonnie, cut me some slack will you?"

The animatronic snorted and hit the door like a child throwing a tantrum before stomping off.

Mike rolled his eyes turning to look back at the cameras, flickering through.Foxy was peeking out of the curtains, he could hear Chica banging around in the kitchen and Bonnie was in the closet glaring at the camera. Still clearly upset about having the door slammed in his face.

Freddy was still on the stage.

He wondered why the bear was never active, not that Mike was complaining. The bear was clearly the biggest animatronic out of the four and could easily punt Mike across the room like a goddamn football. So maybe him not being active was a good thing.

He sat down the tablet, leaning back in his chair he sighed. God he was exhausted. He'd tried to get a good night's sleep but found himself tossing and turning the whole night.

" _Because of that damn nightmare"_

Mike grimaced at the thought of it, despite the events of the vivid dream being hazy. Mike still shuddered at the complete unease he'd felt, and the confusion of what the voices in his dream been talking about. And why the hell had Jeremy and Fritz been there?

Mike shook his head like a dog, he was looking to deep into the nightmare shit. It was obvious that the dream had manifested from his fear of the pizzeria and the stress that came with his job.

Voices in his dreams? God, he was sounding crazy.

He leaned his head back to rest against the chair, despite the danger he was currently in Mike couldn't stop his eyes from slipping close, if not for just a few seconds…..

**_CRASH_ **!

Mikes eyes snapped open and he shot to his feet, the sound of breaking glass echoed through the pizzeria and for a second in his daze Mike thought one of the animatronics had broken the windows in the office.

Upon inspection, Mike found this to not be the case. Confused Mike picked up the tablet and flickered through all the cameras frantically searching for the source of the noise. He found it.

The big glass window at the front of the pizzeria had been shattered and Mike could just make out a tall dark figure climbing through the broken glass.

Mike felt his heart drop.

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! Of course some idiot had to break into the pizzeria, as if dealing with murderous animatronics weren't enough! Who even breaks into a pizzeria? Who does that? This guy apparently.

Mike buried his face in his hands, oh god this guy was gonna get himself killed!

He looked around the room, nothing he could use to defend himself with. Great.

After weighing his odds Mike simply decided to wing it. He poked his head out of the office and after not seeing any of the animatronics he carefully stepped out of the room and into the hall. He made his way down the hallway, making sure to listen for the heavy footprints of the animatronics.

He stepped into the main room, and looked in the dark until he caught sight of him.

The guys back was to him and Mike could see now being up close to him that he was wearing a black hoodie, the hood pulled over his head. He was holding something and Mike really hoped it wasn't a gun.

Mike awkwardly cleared his throat "U-Uh excuse me sir? We're c-closed"

The man whipped around, and Mike could see that he looked to be close to his age, maybe a bit younger. He looked scared for a moment before he saw Mikes small form and he sneered.

"Didn't know they were hiring _kindergarteners_ to look after the building"

Mike ignored the insult and held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"L-Look im not l-looking for a-any trouble, b-but I really think you should leave-!"

Mike took a step towards him and the intruder quickly pulled out whatever he had been holding at his side and pointing it at Mike.

"Hey! Not another fuckin step!"

Mike froze in his steps looking at the object in slight confusion. It looked like some weird rod. It looked familiar..kinda like a…

"A C-Cattle prod..? W-Why would you bring one o-of those?"

The intruder shrugged "Heard a rumor about the animatronics wandering around at night so i decided to bring some protection."

He pointed it at Mike again "So why don't you be a good little guard and go back to your office?"

Mike groaned, they didn't have time for this!

"L-Look! Y-You may not b-believe me b-but you really need t-to leave! I-It's not safe here t-the animatronics are dangerous!"

Suddenly the sound of heavy footstpes alearted Mike of the animatronics presences, he glanced behind him fearfully to see all fucking four of them gathered about. Freddy, being the leader stood in front of the others glaring at the two humans with a burning anger. His eyes dark with white pinpricks.

Freddy was awake and very pissed.

The intruder stared at the animatronics with a gaping mouth.

"What the fuck..? They actually move at night…?"

Mike panicked and rushed forward, grabbing the young man's arm.

"Look! W-We really n-need to leave! The a-animatronics they-!"

He was cut off by a fist painfully colliding with his face with a loud crack, Mike cried out letting go of the guys arm and stumbling back. He landed on his rear clutching his nose as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

Blood gushed from his hopefully not broken nose as he looked back up at the guy with tear filled eyes.

The guy simply sneered at him "I told you not to fuckin touch me dumbass! Some guard you are, crying like a fuckin toddler"

He turned towards the animatronics and brandished the cattle prod like it was a sword.

"Alright you fuckers, stay the fuck back!"

Freddy who had been watching Mike clutch at his bleeding nose snapped his gaze towards the intruder. A low threatening growl rumbled through his chest as he approached the man. He reached out with a massive paw to grab him.

"The man's eyes widened in fear as he stepped back.

"I-I said get BACK!"

He thrust forward with the cattle prod, sticking it into Freddys outstretched appendage. Freddy let out a horrible screeching noise and quickly pulled his paw back. He quickly retreated from the man and stood in front of the other animatronics. Holding his arm out in front of them protectively while still cradling his paw to his chest.

Mike couldn't help but wince, that looked like it hurt...could animatronics even feel pain…? He sure looked like he was in pain.

The intruder grinned viciously "Ha! I fuckin knew this thing would work on you freaks! Now you better stay the fuck back or I'll fuckin dismantle you bastards!"

Mike wiped his eyes, this guy was freaking insane! Didn't he know that the animatronics could rip him in half without even blinking an eye. But they did seem pretty scared of the cattle prod, and if it really did hurt them…

Mike had to stop this guy before he hurt either himself or someone else.

He looked around the dirty floor for something to defend himself when he saw it.

He kept one eye on the man and slowly reached across the sticky floor. He grasped his weapon firmly.

He silently stood careful not to alert the man whose attention was focused on the animatronics.

He approached the man quietly and slowly raised the glass bottle above his head and slammed it down.

Glass shattered and the man cried out before falling onto the floor, unconscious.

Panicked that he'd accidentally killed the guy Mike dropped to his knees and felt his pulse. It was still there thank god.

He relaxed for a moment before the sound of something snapping made him go rigid. He looked up to find the cattle rod in pieces by Freddys feet, the largslanimatronic having snapped the thing in half easily, he looked at Mike.

Mike could feel his heartbeat quicken and he completely froze as the animatronic approached him. He whimpered softly.

The animatronic reached for him and Mike promptly passed out.

_Mike was floating, or at least he felt like he was._

_He was being held in someone's arms, his head resting in their lap. He could feel something gently stroking his head._

_He whimpered softly._

_The person holding him softly hushed him._

_"Shh, it's all right cub. Your safe here" the voice sounded male and was deep and soothing._

_Mike managed to open his eyes slightly, he couldn't make out much since everything was blurry. The thing holding him looked like some sort of golden blob. Mike squinted in confusion._

_"W-Who..?" He slurred._

_The golden blob shushed him again "Easy cub, that doesn't matter right now. It'll all make sense once you wake back up. For now just go back to sleep"_

_Mike wanted to protest but the figure began to hum softly and Mike felt his eyes slip closed again._

_Maybe sleeping wasn't such a bad idea.._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? It would appear that things have gotten interesting!
> 
> And I wonder what that weird dream was about... 
> 
> Anyway I'll see you guys next chapter :)


	8. Confusion and introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike formally meets the animatronics....oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Uh hey guys! Guess whos back! 
> 
> Im really really sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but i had a lot of stuff that went on in my personal like so i kinda got caught up with that. 
> 
> Plus i just stared by freshmen year in highschool wich has been...fun. 
> 
> But im back! I cant say that updates will be quick or predictable but I'll try! Thank you so much for your support and on with the chapter.

Mike groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head hurt and his whole body thobbed. He felt like he’d been hit by a bus. Knowing his luck he probably had been. 

As his senses began to return to him the more awake he became, he was suddenly aware of voices. They were soft whispers, and Mike had to strain to hear them. Bits and pieces of conversation, that made little sense to him in his drowsy and confused state. 

_ “Do you think he's okay?” _

_ “I'm not sure..” _

_ “I didn't mean to scare the poor boy, I was simply askin if he was alright”  _

_ “He's so young! And we've been scaring him half to death...poor baby”  _

Mike tried to open his eyes only to immediately close them again with a slight whimper, the lights shining above him were so bright and they made his head throb. The hushed conversation the voices were having came to a sudden stop.

_ “Oi lads, I think the wee things startin ta rise”  _

There was the sound of footsteps,  _ heavy  _ footsteps. As well as a faint mechanical whirring type noise with each step the..thing took. The footsteps came to a stop and Mike was very positive that whatever it was it was, it was standing directly in front of him. 

There was a faint smell of roses as the thing leaned down closer to him, a large and..surprisingly warm hand came to rest on the side of his face. The touch was gently and the tone it used when it spoke to him was soft. 

“Hey there hunny, do you think you could open your eyes for me?”

Mike really didn't want to open his eyes..but what other choice did he have? Reluctantly Mike slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights were shining directly into his eyes anymore, thank goodness, but blocking the bright light from his eyes was the very large from of one of the animatronics...the yellow one to be exact. Violet eyes started down at him with what could have been concern. 

Noticing that he was awake the animatronic grinned at him with its beak, revealing teeth that could probably bite his fingers off.

“Good Morning sweetheart” The animatronic said, it sounded female but Mike couldn't have been too sure.

"How are you feeling?”

Mike continued to stare, frozen in what was probably shock; another form entered his vision. This time it was the purple one, Bonnie he believed. 

“Maybe he can't speak?” This one sounded more male, but it spoke very softly so he really couldn't tell. 

Suddenly Mike was very aware of the fact he was cornered by not one but two of the 7ft tall animatronics that have been trying to kill him for the past few nights. He opened his mouth. 

“Hey, I think he's gonna say somethi-”

And screamed at the top of his lungs. 

The purple bunny winced. 

“Yikes, nope this one can definitely talk” 

The yellow one reached out for him softly cooing 

“Easy sweetie”

Mike let out another very girlish shriek as his fight or flight instinct kicked in full force,he chose flight. He flailed about frantically, scrambling to scoot away from the two animatronics.

The purple one reached out for him.

“Hey! Careful before you fall off-”

Mike yelped as he suddenly found himself tumbling backwards, landing on the carpeted ground below him. Knocking all the air out of his lungs. 

“-the stage, Ooh that's gotta hurt” 

Mike groaned, for a moment he laid there stunned. Trying to remember how to breath. When very large hands..or well paws reached towards him, picking him up by under his arms as though he weighed about as much of a bag of feathers. 

Mike suddenly found himself face to face of the leader himself, Freddy fazbear. The bear watched him with intelligent icey blue eyes, perhaps sizing him up and wondering which suit he'd fit best in. Mikes breath hitched as he stared back with his own terrified glance. 

And, much to Mike's surprise, the large bear didn't immediately snap his neck. But instead he gently placed him back onto his own two feet, and brushed him off before patting the top of his head with a paw that was literally bigger than Mikes face. 

“There you are son, now why don't ya just take a breather for me?” 

The very large and plush looking animatronic spoke with a very deep voice in comparison with the other two, and his voice held a slight southern twang. 

Mike literally had to look up just to stare into the bears eyes, he whimpered and he swore he could hear the sound of his own teeth chattering. 

He was, to put it shortly, utterly terrified. 

The bear looked down at him, literally, and frowned.

“Now boy you're shakin ' 'like a leaf, what's the matter are you hurt?” 

The bear reached towards him and Mike out of instinct flinched full time, cowering slightly and raising his arms above his head to shield himself from the blow Mike was sure to come.

“P-Please! D-Don't kill me..” He whispered, to scared to even yell at this point. He wondered if getting stuffed in a suit would hurt...well duh of course it would. That was a sutpid question, it be aganazing, maybe he'd get lucky and die quickly? Or maybe he'd be able to stall them till six? What time was it anyway? 

He waited, arms still covering his face in the hope of shielding himself from the blow...that never came. 

Confused, Mike allowed himself to peer over his arms at the large animatronic bear standing in front of him, the bears paw had frozen the moment Mike had flinched away from him. Thinking perhaps that he'd gotten lucky and the animatronic had malfunctioned Mike glanced up at the bears face..and was surprised to find that he looked almost..heartbroken.

Icy blue eyes met his pale emerald green ones as the bear gave him a confused and almost..hurtful look.

“Kill you…? Now why would I ever want to do that fer?”

From somewhere behind them, Mike heard the purple bunny scoff

“Freddy? Kill someone? Please, he's a living walking teddy bear, he could never hurt a child!”

Mike peered at them in absolute confusion.

‘B-But thats w-what you've been trying to d-do for the p-past w-week!”

The bunny fell silent and something like guilt appeared on Freddy's face. 

“Ah yes, i almost forgot about that” 

The bear stepped back and took off the top hat he had been wearing, placing it over his heart..or where his heart would be if he had one. 

“On behalf of me and the rest of the fazbear family I deeply apologize for our horrible mistake” 

The animatronic bowed slightly before placing the top hat back atop his head, readjusting it slightly. Mike stared at him in utter disbelief.

This was a dream, this was some really weird fever dream he was having because he drank some of the milk in his fridge before he realized it was expired. It had to be. 

‘B-But, if you haven't been t-trying to k-kil me..then why..?” 

Another flash of guilt appeared on the bears face.

“Ah yes, again I apologize. We hadn't realized you were so young, if we'd known that from the beginning we wouldn't have gone after you like we did” 

“Yeah” The yellow..duck..no chicken chimed in.

“At first we thought you were just a really tiny adult because who would hire a child for a night time job, but then after you protected us from that horrible man and we took a moment to properly scan you we realized you couldn't have been an adult.” 

“Yeah” The purple bunny said “ Besides what adult would help us? Its the kids that care about us, not stupid  _ adults _ ” 

Mike couldn't help but notice the way the purple bunny seemed to spit out the word adults as though it was something disgusting and horrible. 

“D-Do you guys not like adults..?” Mike dared himself to ask. 

All at once the somewhat calm atmosphere seemed to darken as the animatronics eyes went black. Mike jumped as Freddy let out an all to animalistic growling noise. 

**_“It's our job to protect children from them and the horrible and unforgivable things they do. Adults are dangerous and we do our best to protect the children by..removing them if necessary”_ **

And then at once the chill in the room vanished, as the bears eyes faded back to their icy blue color. And when he spoke his voice no longer held that threatening growl but instead a warm tone. 

“But you don't have to worry about that, no you're far too young to understand”

Mike wanted to argue, because seriously how old did they think he was, but then again he had to remember that this was still the very same animatronic that had been trying to stuff him into a stuit for the past few days and could punt him across the room like a football. So yeah maybe not the best idea to argue. 

Mike swallowed thickly.

“S-So if you hadn't figured out I was a kid y-you would h-have stuffed me in a suit r-regardless?” 

The bear shook his head “Oh heavens no! We would have figured it out before then i'm sure of it” 

“S-So I-I was never really in any sort of danger..?”

“Of course not!”

Mike felt himself relax, but just the tiniest bit. He was still surrounded by 7ft tall animatronics may I mind you. 

“O-Oh..”

For a moment there was just silence and Mike felt extremely awkward. He was just praying that the 6am bell would hurry up and chime to save him from the misery when Freddy suddenly slapped his paws together making Mike jump.

“Names! Goodness me pardon my manners, you obviously need to know our names” 

He gestured for the other animatronics to come stand by him and they did, lining up around him. 7ft tall fluffy animatronic that could very easily snap Mike in half without breaking a sweat...needless to say Mike was feeling a little more than just shy at the moment. 

The bear gestured to himself “As you may already know, My names Frederick fazbear; but of course you can just call me Freddy.”

He pointed to the slightly shorter than him purple bunny “This right here's Bonnie” he then gestured towards the yellow chicken animatronic who seems to be the shortest of the group, though not by much as she still towarred over Mike. 

“And this right here's Chica” 

And finally the bear gestured to the tall and scruffy looking red Fox.

“And last but not least our very own Captain Foxy” 

The pirate lifted up his eyepatch, and leant down towards the security guard his muzzle and very sharp teeth not that far away from Mike’s own face. He grinned at him.

“Well ahoy there lad, ye be lookin like ye’d be a find member of me crew” 

Mikes eyes furrowed slightly “Crew..?” He asked softly. 

Bonnie rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, he thinks he's some great pirate captain but in reality he's just a clumsy goof” Bonnie said, though there was no clear malice in the words. 

The Fox abruptly straightened. 

“Ye be callin me a clumsy goof? Why I remember seein ya trip over ye own two feet more times than I can count” 

The bunny stopped his foot childishly onto the ground, crossing his arms 

“That is not true! Don't believe a thing he says!” 

_ “Children _ ” Freddy interrupted them before the Fox could resort with another snide remark “Give the boy a moment to speak” 

Mike blinked in confusion, speak? About what..oh! His name, he should probably tell them his name.

“M-My names uh M-Mike..I-Its um, nice to meet you a-all…” 

Freddy beamed at him “Wonderful to meet you as well Micheal, now i'm sure you've got some questions-” 

The bear was interrupted by the loud chiming noise that echoed throughout the build, making Mike jump in surprise. 

“-Which its looks like we'll have to answer later” he turned to the other animatronics.

“Alright you lot, back to the stage with ya. And you too Foxy, back to yer cove” 

Mike suddenly found himself being gently pushed towards the door. 

“Best ya had on back home Micheal, gets some rest. I hate to rush you but i don't have much longer till my gears lock up. ” 

They stopped just in front of the exit, Freddy holding out a paw and shaking Mikes much smaller hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you Micheal, I hope to see you again tomorrow” 

Mike blinked a few times, everything still feeling a bit surreal to him.

“U-Uh y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow” 

With that the bear nodded, releasing his hand and walking back towards the stage. Mike watch him climb the stairs and resume his position at the center of the stage. Microphone gripped in his paw, he went still. Mike stared for a few moments longer, before he unlocked the front door. Stepped outside and locked it. 

He walked over to the curb and sat down on it, he buried his face into his hands. 

What had he gotten himself into?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mike had finally met the animatronics...wonder why they hate adults so much.... 
> 
> Also sorry if this chap seemed rushed and i promise that the animatronics reasoning and how they work will be better explained in the next few chapters. We'll also finally be getting some bonding between the animatronics and Mike. Though eventually I'll have an individual chapter for each animatronic bonding with Mike. 
> 
> Until then, I'll see u guys in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! First chapter done! What do you guys think! Originally i was going to have teddy be a grumpy kinda of boss but then he sort of turned into this fun dad type and im kinda lovin it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me if you guys enjoy the story and if you'd like to see more chapters in the comments! And ill see you guys in the chapter! :)


End file.
